Mend
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Reno has Yuffie, Tifa has Cloud. Life should be great, shouldn't it? Oneshot for koalababay. Some OOC involved.


Mend

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for koalababay so enjoy. Please R&R.

Tifa Lockhart stared at her reflection. The mirror showed a young woman in her mid twenties, her somewhat pale skin aglow thanks to the florescent lights overhead. Was she happy? Tifa found herself asking this question a lot recently and each time she did the answer sounded fainter and fainter.

She _should_ be happy. Cloud had finally returned her feelings for him and they were together. So why...why didn't she feel happy or at the very least content? Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Good morning," Cloud whispered into her ear.

"Morning..." He kissed her on the cheek then and nuzzled her neck a little.

"Something wrong Tifa?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Tifa replied, giving him a smile. Cloud's cellphone then started ringing. He went to answer it and returned a few minutes later.

"Sorry Teef, I've got to do this delivery. I'll make it up to you later today, promise."

"It's alright, you have to do your job."

"Well I'm still sorry," Cloud said. Kissing Tifa one final time, he quickly got dressed and left, Fenrir's roar cutting through the quiet of morning.

And Tifa stood alone before the mirror once more...

* * *

Reno tossed around a little in his sleep, disturbed by the early morning light. He heard giggling then and opened his eyes. Yuffie was staring at him, a wide smile on her face.

"Good morning Turkey, sleep well?" Reno's response was a grumble and Yuffie giggled again. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him on the cheek. "Well how about some of my amazing pancakes to wake you up?"

"That sound's great babe," Reno said, his voice still a bit groggy. Sitting up, Yuffie was about to head into the kitchen when her cell phone started ringing. Running to answer it, she returned a few moments later, a pout replacing her earlier smile.

"Sorry Re, Reeve wants me to come in for a meeting. I'll make it up to you later, 'kay?"

"Why so early?" Reno asked. Yuffie shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know but if this is another stupid prank I'm quitting." The WRO ninja got dressed and sprayed some lavender perfume on. Kissing Reno once more, she departed. The scent of her perfume hung in the air and Reno was forced to inhale it.

Since he was alone and with nothing better to do, Reno went back to sleep...

* * *

Their clothes were carelessly strewn about the cheap bedroom and she pushed him onto the bed, eyes glazed over in lust. He accepted those eyes and returned her passion with searing kisses. As he thrust into her, his eyes told her how much he's waited for this, waited for her. They had been apart far too long...

After their round of lovemaking was over, they lay together.

"Does she have a clue?"

"No...what about him?" The woman giggled at the question and shook her head.

"He's as dense as they come." The woman sniffed around then, picking up on the faint scent of motorcycle gasoline. "You really should shower more often," she teased, tongue darting out between her lips. He growled playfully and meshed his lips to hers.

* * *

The phone woke Reno up from his slumber. Giving a grumble of annoyance, the redhead went to answer the annoying device.

"Hello?"

"Reno, it's Reeve. Is Yuffie around?"

"She's at the meeting with you isn't she?"

"What meeting?"

"She got a call this morning and left for a WRO meeting," Reno answered. His stomach tightened as he realized she might be in danger.

"Strange...I'll see if I can find her cell phone coordinates. If I find anything, I'll let you know."

"Alright, thanks," Reno said, hanging up.

He got the call five minutes later.

"She's on the corner of Myrtle and Front, call me if you need any further help and make sure she's okay." Reno thanked Reeve and quickly got dressed. If anyone had hurt Yuffie, they were going to pay, he'd make sure of that.

* * *

After another round, the two young lovers got dressed.

"So, same time next week?" The woman nodded at the question and kissed the man one last time before they both left the bedroom.

Reno was watching the front entrance of the hotel, which was where the directions Reeve had given him had led. His crimson hair was covered by a hood so he could blend in more easily. He was about to end his surveillance and go into the hotel when he saw Yuffie walk out, followed a few minutes later by Cloud.

Reno's breath caught in his throat and his pulse raced as he watched Fenrir drive away...

* * *

Around three Yuffie opened the door to the apartment she shared with Reno, humming a silly song to herself.

"Turkey, I'm home!" Her boyfriend was laying on the couch and sat up when he saw her.

"How was the meeting?"

"Snoresville as usual," the ninja replied, sitting beside her lover. Kissing him on the cheek, she smiled.

"Something wrong?"

"How long have you been cheating on me with Cloud?" The question was asked in the calmest of tones, as if Reno was asking her how the weather was. Yuffie's eyes went wide.

"What are you talking about- but Reno glared at her then and Yuffie looked downward.

"Three years," she answered. Reno glanced around the apartment.

"Did you do it here while I was on assignment?" Yuffie nodded.

"Re, I didn't mean to hurt you," Yuffie said softly.

"Of course you didn't," Reno replied, standing up. "Get out..." The Turk pointed to the door and Yuffie glared at him, her demeanor changing from a facade of apology to one of scorn.

"You'll always be alone Reno." She then saw Reno's fingers curl into a fist and she laughed. "Why don't you go ahead and hit me?"

"Because I don't want to stoop to your level," Reno replied. "Now get out..."

When the door slammed shut, Reno sat on the couch, head bowed. He wanted to get drunk, to forget every happy memory she had just defiled. Then his thoughts turned to his favorite barmaid...

* * *

Tifa laughed as Cloud tickled her in their bed.

"I told you I'd make it up to you," Cloud said, laughing with her. When he stopped his tickle torture Tifa hugged him and nuzzled his neck. A peculiar scent tickled her nose then and she looked at Cloud.

"You smell like lavender." Cloud's face turned red and he scratched the back of his head.

"The old lady I delivered to today sprayed me with some of her perfume, it was horrible." Tifa laughed again and kissed him on the cheek.

"I think you smell nice," she whispered. Cloud smiled then and was about to kiss her in return when his phone rang. As he started to leave the room, Tifa pouted.

"Do you really have to get that?"

"Sorry Teef, duty calls." She nodded and he left. A few moments later, Cloud returned, a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's up with Yuffie, I'm going to visit her."

"I'll go with you." But Cloud shook his head.

"It's something only I can handle." When Tifa started to protest, he smiled at her and kissed her on the lips.

"I'll bring her back with me when she's feeling better, okay?" Tifa nodded and Cloud left.

Sighing, Tifa moved to the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Time seemed to not exist as she waited for Cloud to get back.

A knock came at the door suddenly and Tifa jolted upright. Answering it, the first thing she noticed was the pair of aquamarine eyes and crimson hair.

"Reno, what's going on? Shouldn't you be with Yuffie?" Reno chuckled as Tifa said this.

"She cheated on me." Tifa's eyes went wide at this and shook her head.

"That's not-

"It's the truth. Cloud and her have been fucking behind both our backs for three years!" Tifa was struck silent at this and could only move her head back and forth. Reno's face softened and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Did Cloud leave early today?" Tifa's gaze met his then and she nodded. "Yuffie said she had a meeting early in the morning as well."

"But why would they-

"They don't care about either of us, for them we're just things to use for their own fucked up pleasure."

"You're lying..." Tifa said softly.

"I'm not Tifa I-

"You're lying!" Tifa yelled, interrupting him before he ruined her life with more of his slander. "Yuffie's not like that and Cloud isn't either!" Reno sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Tifa, if you don't believe me then you're just going to have to find out for yourself. I'm sorry for everything he's put you through."

"Leave..." Reno stared at her for a few more moments before turning his back, the sound of his footsteps growing fainter and fainter...

* * *

Tifa was sitting on the couch when Cloud and Yuffie entered half an hour later, the ninja laughing at some joke Cloud told her. Tifa stood up quickly and gave Yuffie a wide smile.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Yuffie, what happened?" Yuffie's laughter stopped then and she looked at Tifa.

"Reno cheated on me. But I guess that's what I get for falling in love with a Turk." Tifa then detected the faint scent of lavender coming from Yuffie.

"What perfume is that Yuffie?"

"Lavender, just bought it at the store yesterday," Yuffie answered.

"Do you know where Reno is?" Yuffie snorted at that and shrugged her shoulders.

"No I don't and that prick could blow his brains out for all I care." Tifa then looked at Cloud.

"Cloud, why did you lie to me?"

"What are you talking about Tifa?"

"That perfume Yuffie's wearing smells just like the one that you have on now." Cloud tried to laugh it off.

"It's just a coincidence Tifa- but Tifa glared at him. She didn't speak for several moments and Cloud started sweating a little. "Tifa you can't think that I would cheat on you, do you?"

"Yeah I mean you guys are totally destined to be together," Yuffie chimed in. Tifa turned her attention to the ninja then.

"Why are you defending him?" Yuffie started laughing at the accuastion and rubbed her eyes. When she looked at Tifa once more, her eyes were full of scorn.

"You finally figured it out huh? Does it hurt to realize how alone you really are Lockhart? You and Reno are both so stupid. True love, meant to be, forever and ever... it's all a bunch of shit. The only thing that matters is how good someone is at pleasing you." Tifa slapped her hard across the face then and ran past the two and out into the night.

As Cloud and Yuffie watched her retreating form, Yuffie came behind Cloud and nuzzled his neck.

"Are you sad?" Cloud looked at Yuffie and shook his head.

"No, just wondering why I didn't let the clingy bitch go sooner." Yuffie laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good answer now let's go to bed, 'kay?"

* * *

Reno stared as the clock ticked away the seconds, his gaze vacant. Maybe it would be best to end it all. He couldn't save his relationship with Yuffie, he couldn't help Tifa, hell why shouldn't he kill himself? All he ever did mess things up.

Suddenly a loud knocking roused him from his thoughts. Answering the door, he was instantly embraced in a tight hug. Looking down, he saw Tifa's brown hair flowing down her back and heard her heavy sobs. All he could do was return her hug and rub her back gently.

"I'm sorry..." Tifa whispered several moments later, her voice almost breaking.

"It's alright," Reno replied. Tifa shook her head then.

"No it's not! Why...why do we always suffer? Why can't we ever be happy?"

"I can't answer those questions Tifa." Tifa looked up at him then, eyes watery.

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"Forget the past, move on with our lives, and fix what was broken." Tifa stiffened at that and reached a hand up to his face, fingers tracing along one of his scars. She gave him a small smile and cupped his right cheek.

"You make it sound so easy..."

"It's not but I think we can do it together," Reno replied.

"Together?" Reno nodded. Tifa moved her face closer to his and before she kissed him she said three words.

"I'd like that..."


End file.
